


Plans change.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [21]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending number 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans change.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Jane's going away party.  
> Noticing that Maura is not outside she goes to look for her.

Jane finds Maura in the kitchen.

 

"Hey, what you doing in here?."

 

Maura opens the fridge filling up her empty glass with some Zinfandel.

 

"You OK?" asks Jane

 

Maura nods trying to step past Jane, but Jane steps in her way.

 

"Couldn't help but notice, someone was missing from that goodbye video."

 

Maura puts her glass on the counter.

 

"Is that a question compare credit cards why is he messing with my life? replies Maura

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"What?" replies Maura 

"Alright, I'll start...Jane, how can you leave."

 

Maura wipes a tear.

 

"I know it's selfish of me...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the truth."  mumbles Maura

"What?"

"Nothing." replies Maura

 

Maura tries to step past again.

 

"You can't just say that, and leave."

"You don't want to know." replies Maura

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"I do, I really do."

 

Maura pulls her hand away.

 

"I can't Jane."

 

Jane takes Maura's hand again.

 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"You're leaving in 4 days does it matter."

"You tell me." replies Jane

 

Maura downs the glass of wine putting it on the counter.

 

"I can't."

"Ok...you don't have to tell me." replies Jane

 

Jane turns to the door.

 

"I love you."

 

Jane turns back around.

 

"What?"

"I may...a little bit, have feelings...for you."

"You love me?"

"Yes." replies Maura

"Just,  so I'm clear...we're not talking about the 'you're like my sister' love, are we."

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"You're not alone."

"Oh really you know someone who's in love with their best friend?" replies Maura

 

Jane nods her head.

 

"Who?"

"Me." replies Jane

"What?" 

"I love you, too."

"Are you serious?" replies Maura

 

Jane leans forward capturing Maura's lips.

Maura's eyes close as Jane tongue enters Maura's mouth.

They pull away a minute later.

 

"Wow."

 

Maura bites her bottom lip.

 

"You like me?"

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"So much." replies Jane

 

Maura smiles, Jane smiles back.

 

"We should, get back to the party, people will be wondering where we are."

"Right." replies Jane

 

Maura kisses Jane quickly and leaves the kitchen.

 

Meanwhile Nina walks back to Frankie.

 

"Are the beers finished?"

 

Nina shrugs.

 

"I'm just gonna wait for bit."

"What's wrong?" asks Frankie

"I think...I just saw something I wasn't suppose to." replies Nina

"When, just now?."

 

Maura walks outside followed seconds later by Jane.

 

"No, not just now."

 

Frankie looks at her.

  

2 hours later.

 

"Finally alone."

"Yea this place is a mess." replies Maura

 

Jane grabs Maura's hand pulling her into a kiss.

She pulls away seconds later.

 

"You're right this place is a mess."

 

Maura holds out a hand.

 

"Don't you want to clean up first?"

"No I do not." replies Maura

 

An hour later.

Jane interlinks her hands in Maura brings their hands up to her mouth and kisses Maura's hand.

 

"I love you."

"I love you too." replies Maura

 

Maura leans forward, kissing Jane.

 

"I guess I should call Agent Davis and tell him I'm not taking the job."

"I still think you should take it." says Maura

"I don't believe in long distance."

"Who said anything about long distance." replies Maura

"Ok...were you thinking this was a one off, because when I said I love you, meant it."

"I know it's a bit soon in the relationship, we haven't told you're family yet."

"Maura, you're doing that thing again." replies Jane

"How would you feel about, me coming with you."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"It's a silly idea, forget I said..."

 

Maura is cut off by Jane's lips on hers.

 

"Was that a yes, I can't tell."

 

Jane kisses Maura again.

 

"Are we really going to do this?"

"You are all I've ever wanted." replies Jane

 

2 days later.

Frankie, Angela and Nina are having dinner at Jane's place

 

"Jane you're leaving in 2 days and you're only half way packed. 

"Yea, that's what I wanted to talk to you about...my plans have changed."

"You're not moving anymore."

"No I am just not in 2 days, and...with someone."

"I didn't know you were seeing someone." replies Angela

 

Nina and Frankie smile.

 

"You two know don't you."

"I saw you two kissing the night of the party." Nina replies

"And you told Frankie."

"No, I wouldn't." replies Nina

"Wait he was at the party." 

"Yes...and I'm pretty sure that you're gonna love her."

"Her?"

"Yes." replies Jane

"What's her name?."

"Maura." answers Jane

 

Angela looks over at Maura.

Maura nods.

 

"Well, it's about time you two got you're act together.

 

Jane kisses Maura on the lips.

 

"Just out of curiosity how did you know?" Jane asks Frankie

"I...forgot my phone, heard some noises, sprinted out of there faster than Usain Bolt."

"Oops."

"No one is faster the Usain Bolt." replies Maura

 

Everyone looks at her.

 

"What?"

"That's why I love you." replies Jane 

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I love you too."

 

"So now I lose both of my daughters."

"Ma...you're not losing us. it's only 483.6 miles away."

"She told you that right." ask Frankie

"Ever heard of Google."

"You told her that, didn't you."

 

Maura nods.

 

"I guess I'll have to start looking for a new place."

"Don't worry I'm signing the house over to you."

"What...Maura you can't do that." replies Angela

"That's what I said, but she's fond of you apparently." replies Jane 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God this story is getting on my nerves. I've written and rewritten it so many times it's starting to stress me out.  
> Maybe I'll get inspiration to write a part 2 in the future.  
> I'm just posting it now because, I want it out of my drafts folder.


End file.
